Gaelio Bauduin
, also known as is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Gaelio Bauduin is a talkative, easygoing and relaxed person. He also tries to be humourous. He seems to be more impulsive and more irritable than his colleague and friend, McGillis Fareed, and doesn't seem to care as much about being so serious and professional at work. Gaelio seems to have somewhat of an ego as well, as he seemed to get rather annoyed when McGillis suggested that perhaps Mikazuki was a better pilot and for that reason he beat him. He is, however, highly intelligent and can think critically in his line of work as an inspector when there is a need. As Vidar, he is a mysterious and reclusive individual. Vidar rarely speaks unless prompted to. Due to valuing order and stability, he will not hesitate nor question the reasons for attacking any group that threatens those principles. When prodded on why he chooses to fight, Vidar responded that he fights for revenge. Julieta Juris also notes that he has thrown aside his true identity and taken the name of his mobile suit for the sake of his revenge. Once Vidar revealed himself as Gaelio Bauduin, Gaelio has shown to lose much of his previous easygoing and relaxed personality, replaced with a much more serious and determined demeanour. Despite his rage and anger towards McGillis, he wished to know why McGillis betrayed him, Carta, and Ein and what his ultimate objective is. Once he reaches his own conclusion about McGillis' goal of acquiring absolute power, he renewed his allegiance to Rustal Elion and vowed to the rest of the world that he would defeat McGillis and destroy his facade. Gaelio's opinion towards those who have the Alaya Vijnana System has changed, signified by apologizing to Mikazuki for his previous behaviour towards him and those who have the Alaya Vijnana System. Skills & Abilities Gaelio is a smart inspector and is able to put together pieces of puzzles when working with McGillis. He isn't too trusting of everyone, which makes him a good inspector as he won't fall for anything people tell him. Gaelio is also a skilled mobile suit pilot, however he tends to rush into battle and not think about how to attack as McGillis does. Although he may tend to be impulsive as a pilot, he can still surprise the enemy at times, such as when he grabbed Mikazuki Augus' Gundam Barbatos with the wired claw of his Schwalbe Graze and tried to drag him down. In his Gundam Kimaris and later the Gundam Kimaris Trooper, Gaelio was capable of holding his own against Mikazuki, despite latter's use of the Alaya Vijnana system. After obtaining the Gundam Vidar, when pressed by a tough opponent, Gaelio can activate the Alaya Vijnana Type E, a psuedo Alaya Vijnana System based on the remnants of Ein Dalton's brain. Through connective cables that attach to the back of his neck, this system allows Gaelio to use the Alaya Vijnana System without facing any bodily harm or putting any strain on his brain by using Ein's brain as a proxy. With this system, Gaelio and the Gundam Vidar is capable of giving Mikazuki and his Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex a hard fight. History Gaelio was born into the noble Bauduin Family, one of the Seven Stars of Gjallarhorn, and was presumed to have a lot of influence in Gjallarhorn. The Bauduin and Fareed Family seem to have had a close alliance and have had a long relationship. Post Disaster 323 Gaelio and his childhood friend, McGillis Fareed were sent to Mars to inspect Gjallarhorn's branch there. During the inspection, the duo noticed that a company sent out days ago did not return. Coral Conrad, the commanding officer of the Mars branch, came up with an excuse to throw them off and tried bribing them, but McGillis would have none of it. McGillis and Gaelio then landed on Mars and arrived at a location where a battle had been reported a few days before. By piecing together what information he had, McGillis figured out that Coral had sent the missing company to capture Kudelia Aina Bernstein in order to get into the Regulatory Bureau's good graces and pass an inspection. Afterwards, they drive across a cornfield, and nearly crash into Cookie Griffon and Cracker Griffon. Mikazuki, misunderstanding the situation, strangles Gaelio. This misunderstanding is quickly cleared and Mikazuki apologizes to Gaelio. However, Gaelio refuses to accept it and tries to punch Mikazuki, but the latter evades. Gaelio then notices the implants on Mikazuki's back and becomes nauseated when McGillis explains what they are. McGillis subsequently apologizes and gives the twins chocolates. Later on in space, Coral leads a team of Grazes to stop Tekkadan, but is killed during the operation by Mikazuki and his Barbatos. Gaelio then appears with his customized EB-05s Schwalbe Graze and engages Mikazuki. Gaelio is eventually joined by McGillis in his customized Schwalbe Graze. The two give Mikazuki a hard fight, and Gaelio soon manages to tie up Barbatos using the Schwalbe Graze's wired claw weapon. He asks Mikazuki to surrender, but Mikazuki refuses, saying "There's no reason to surrender." Upon hearing Mikazuki's voice, Gaelio recognises it as belonging to the boy he had met a few days before. Mikazuki manages to break free, and escapes by throwing Barbatos' mace at Gaelio's machine. Gaelio and McGillis then continue tailing Tekkadan, hoping to stop them from reaching Earth. In the process, he appoints Ein Dalton as his subordinate. While following Tekkadan's path, the duo take a break by going to back to Earth. They first report back to Iznario Fareed about the Mars Expedition, then take a rest break at the Bauduin's house, where they are greeted by Almiria Bauduin, Gaelio's little sister, who is engaged to be married to McGillis. Gaelio and McGillis later attend an engagement party. Eventually, Gaelio continues his pursuit of Tekkadan, this time using ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris in the space region surrounding the Dort Colonies. With Gaelio's hit-and-run tactics, he manages to give Mikazuki's Barbatos a hard time. The battle between the two Gundams is interrupted when the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake arrives to support Barbatos, and deflects Kimaris' Gungnir lance with its shield. Kimaris then fights both Gundams but, disadvantaged, it is forced to retreat when the main Arianrhod fleet arrives at the scene. Determined to defeat Barbatos, Gaelio equips Kimaris with the Kimaris Booster, and engages Barbatos for the second time, as Tekkadan tries to enter Earth's atmosphere. However, the Kimaris' hit-and-run attacks with its Gungir lance are soon neutralized by Barbatos' chest reactive armor, and the lance is thrown aside. Gaelio then continues the battle using Kimaris' combat knife, but is eventually blindsided by Barbatos' arm mortars. The vulnerable Kimaris is then attacked by Barbatos with a Gungnir lance, but Ein's Schwalbe Graze‎‎ takes the hit instead. Barbatos then leaves as Gjallarhorn's reinforcements arrive, and Gaelio moves the Kimaris closer to the Schwalbe Graze to care for the injured Ein. With Tekkadan finally arriving on Earth, Kimaris is converted to an ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper. The Trooper first sees service in a rescue operation in Alaska, organized to save Carta Issue and her Graze Ritter after the latter is heavily damaged by Mikazuki in Barbatos. Gaelio arrives too late, however ; Carta dies on their way home. At the outskirts of Edmonton, the Kimaris Trooper fights Mikazuki in his Barbatos again. After fighting for a while, Mikazuki leaves to protect Kudelia, Atra and Orga from the Graze Ein. Gaelio is then left to face a new enemy, the Grimgerde, and is shocked to find out that the Grimgerde is piloted by none other than McGillis. Gaelio attacks McGillis when he learns that McGillis not only sided with Tekkadan, but had also manipulated him, Ein and Carta to further his own agenda. Despite Gaelio's fierce attacks, Grimgerde remains unscathed. The battle concludes when Gaelio's Kimaris Trooper is pierced in the chest by Grimgerde, disabling it. According to official records, Gaelio's body is later retrieved by Gjallarhorn's ground forces, cremated, and buried in the Seven Stars' cemetery. The Kimaris Trooper is apparently later returned to the Bauduin family treasury. Post Disaster 325 Unbeknownst to the world, Gaelio managed to survive his defeat at the hands of McGillis with a large facial scar covering part of his face. At some point between 323 and 325 P.D Gaelio became a subordinate of Rustal Elion and a member of Gjallarhorn's Arianrhod Fleet. Since the rest of the world believed he was dead, Gaelio began to don a mask and call himself "Vidar", symbolizing his revenge against McGillis and Tekkadan. Vidar is primarily an advisor to Rustal, often giving him a second perspective on how to overcome McGillis and participating in the overhaul of his new mobile suit, the Gundam Vidar. He eventually strikes up a professional rapport with Julieta Juris. When those seeking independence in the Oceanian Federation colonies rebelled, Vidar sorties alongside Julieta and Iok Kujan to supress the dissidents. He decimates their forces with his Gundam Vidar. Vidar is later dispatched alongside Julieta as part of a recon mission to discover what became of Iok Kujan's team after they confronted Tekkadan and McGillis. Upon reaching Mars, Vidar and Julieta split up to search for the team. While scouting he encounters McGillis and Isurugi Camice piloting a Graze Ritter Commander Type and the Helmwige Reincar respectively. As Vidar looks at McGillis and Camice's suits, he muses to himself about how unexpected it is to meet McGillis on Mars. Soon, Julieta contacts Vidar, inquiring about his whereabouts and ordering him to regroup with her. Before Vidar leaves, he monotonically asked McGillis how he could pilot the same model of mobile suit that Carta Issue once piloted while crying out her love for him, stunning McGillis. After regrouping with Julieta, Vidar apologizes for his late arrival which Julieta brushes off. Julieta asked Vidar to look after Iok Kujan while she heads off to stop the Hashmal. When Julieta is given permission to bench test Gjallarhorn's newest machine, Vidar is surprised. When Julieta questions him about it, he admits that it was not a task he believed Rustal would ask of her. Rustal and Vidar later converse about Iok's recent behavior. Rustal mentions that much of what Iok has done is unnecessary, and that Iok would recognize that fact if Vidar would only remove his mask. Vidar agrees with the sentiment but reminds him that until they understand McGillis' intentions, he will not remove it. Rustal admits that it was a difficult thing to understand another man, whereas Vidar insisted he himself had the right since he had been killed by McGillis. Three days after Tekkadan's attack on JPT Trust, Vidar and Rustal had a conversation discussing McGillis' movements with Vidar informing Rustal of McGillis meeting with the rest of the Seven Stars. Vidar asked Rustal for more time to confirm McGillis' motivations. Rustal inquires whether McGillis will act. Vidar replied that if his assumptions about McGillis' goal is correct then McGillis will surely act. Rustal gives his approval which Vidar thanks him for. Relationships ;Almiria Bauduin :Gaelio continually calls his nine year old sister a little girl to tease her, although Almiria refuses to accept that she is one as she is getting married with McGillis. Gaelio loves his sister and cares for her very much, although he likes to antagonize her and contradict her in a teasing way, as siblings would do. Likewise, Almiria loves and cares very much about Gaelio, but gets annoyed when Gaelio calls her a little girl or antagonizes her in front of McGillis. ;McGillis Fareed :Gaelio is pretty much his right hand man, his good friend and future brother-in-law. He likes to talk around McGillis and is very open and relaxed around him, and will give good advice and acts like a second conscience for McGillis in their inspections. Their relationship might extend back to when they were children, based on the fact that their the Fareed parents and Bauduin parents arranged a marriage for McGillis and Gaelio's sister, Almiria Bauduin. Gaelio was assigned to be McGillis' bodyguard per agreement of the Fareed and Bauduin families. However this all changed once McGillis revealed that he manipulated Gaelio, Ein, and Carta in order to further his own agenda to reform Gjallarhorn. Gaelio responded with shock and blind fury at his former friend's betrayal, declaring McGillis a villain and that entrusting McGillis with his sister was misplaced. ;Mikazuki Augus :Gaelio got off on the wrong foot with Mikazuki, although it was mostly Mikazuki's fault for choking him as Gaelio wanted to make sure that Cookie and Cracker weren't run over by their car. Gaelio seems to have a thing against Mikazuki after that choking, and when fighting against him in his Schwalbe Graze in Episode 5, he recognized Mikazuki's "impertinent voice" and called Mikazuki a "space rat" while trying to pull him down to Mars and shoot him. He also calls Mikazuki a "twerp" in Episode 6. So Gaelio doesn't take so kindly to Mikazuki and he seems to be developing some strong feelings of distaste for Mika. During their second battle, Gaelio became even more insulted when Mika called him "Gali-Gali". By the time when Carta Issue was killed by Mikazuki, Gaelio has developed a grudge against Mikazuki and fully intended to kill him. In PD 325, after he removes his mask as Vidar, he apologized to Mikazuki for his previous behaviour towards him and those who have the Alaya Vijnana System. ;Ein Dalton :Gaelio made Ein his direct subordinate after Ein joined up with McGillis and his crew on their cruiser. Although he is nice to Ein and tries to talk with him, he calls him "a boring man" because Ein is more soft-spoken. In later episodes, Gaelio begins to treat Ein as more than a subordinate, he tends to treat Ein in a more humane way than most other earth-based Gjallarhorn personnel did to him. Ein also saved Gaelio's life in battle on two occasions. After Ein was fatally wounded by Mikazuki, Gaelio was consumed by guilt for his inability to prevent Ein's injuries and tries to find a way to give Ein to recover. ;Rustal Elion :Vidar is a subordinate of Rustal Elion. He also provided information about the links between McGillis Fareed and Tekkadan. While Rustal encouraged Gaelio to cast off the mask of Vidar, Gaelio refused until he learned what McGillis truly sought to do. Once he had learned of McGillis' true intentions he cast off his mask, announced his true name and swore total allegiance to Rustal in his war against McGillis. ;Julieta Juris :Vidar is initially apathetic to Julieta despite her mistrust of him. The two eventually warm to each other, with the taciturn Vidar even revealing a few hints to Julieta regarding his motivations and past. Gallery McGillis Fareed and Gaelio arrived.jpg Gaelio sipping tea.png|Gaelio sipping tea during an inspection Gaelio shooting at Mikazuki.png|Gaelio shoots at the Gundam Barbatos while trying to drag it down Gaelio discussing with McGillis.png|Gaelio talking to McGillis about Coral gaelioms.png|Gaelio's Mobile Suits Gaelio_reveals_himself.jpg|Gaelio reveals himself to McGillis Gaelio_talking_to_McGillis.jpg|Gaelio talking to McGillis about their past Gaelio.png|Gaelio (as Vidar) declares he'll defeat McGillis Young Gaelio.jpg|Young Gaelio. CharaStandPlate-GaelioBauduin.jpg|Chara Stand Plate Gaelio Bauduin Vidar.jpg|Vidar in the first opening. Vidarpilot.jpg|Vidar inside of the Gundam Vidar cockpit Notes & Trivia *Just as McGillis served as the expy of Char, Gaelio's design, background, and betrayal at the hand of McGillis made him an expy of Garma Zabi. *During their first fight Mikazuki recognizes Gaelio and refers to him as 'The one next to the chocolate man', due to McGillis giving chocolate to Cookie and Cracker in the previous episode. *Vidar is named after Víðarr, the Norse God of Vengeance.This likely to reference Gaelio's revenge on Tekkadan and McGillis Fareed. *Masaya Matsukaze previously voiced [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Resentful_Knight_Endolf Endolf in '']Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'', another vengeance-based character. He also co-starred with Rustal Elion's voice actor, Toru Ohkawa as Deboth. Both pairs are in a superior-subordinate relationship. References